


Blood

by RenaRoo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A turtle finds himself bleeding, can he force himself to ask for help? One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: [notes from 2009] I had this idea in my head and for some reason the little voice that is supposed to tell me “no” or “too much” or “do not want” has been absent for some time now. It’s rather irritating to be completely honest and I’m hoping that these ideas of mine won’t lead to me getting completely irritating. Oh, wait. Too late…Let’s hope that you still will enjoy this!

It pours into the drain. Too much. The cut is deep, deeper than it should have been. The alcohol rub eases its way into the wound but it isn't soothing the pain any more than it is stalling the crimson flow. I can see the drips now, hitting the sink and dispersing.

This is bad.

I can't believe it got this bad. How did I let it get this bad?

I had been so careful! Wounds of this sort should not have been this simple to come by. I had watched the blade as it harmlessly cut beneath my hands, it should not have caught my thumb like that. It was crazy. It literally came out of nowhere.

The drain is gargling with my blood. I'm losing too much from this wound! I can't take care of this on my own anymore! I have to tell my brothers.

Donny will help me… But what would he think when I told him what happened?

I shudder at the thought of his response and cause my thumb to quake, blood continues its flow. I think that I am going to be sick. I want this to stop and to stop soon. I'll have to go to Don. Oh, this is disgusting. Too disgusting.

I grab some paper towels, wrapping my thumb tightly. I take off for Don's lab and as I get there he almost immediately looks up. He has a pleasant smile, welcoming company. He doesn't realize what kind of assistance I need.

"Yeah, Raph?"

"I'm _bleeding,_ Donny!" I gasp. I shakily show him my wrapped up hand. "It's bleeding way too much for a cut like that, isn't it? I mean, I'm used to cuts but isn't this a lot? It's filling the drains and it won't stop! I don't know what to do!"

He looks concerned. "Let me see," he sighs. "What did you do?"

I coil back. "Just tell me you'll make it stop."

He raises an eye ridge. "Raph, I have to know what you did."

With a groan, I hold my hand back out and he gingerly unwraps it. He doesn't say anything but he's expecting my answer, and I have to give it to him. "You tell Mikey and I'll kill you, Don," I hiss.

He's taking his time but laughs. "Fine, alright. I'll hold my tongue."

I take in a breath. "Can opener…"

"It's barely a cut, Raph," he laughs as he reaches the bottom of the wrappings. "You probably just nicked the central capillary. That's why it's squirting. No big deal."

I feel my cheeks redden. "No big deal!?" I ask. _"No big deal!?"_

It is spewing!

"Relax," Don soothes before grabbing some gauze out of the drawer. He immediately begins wrapping my thumb up. In seconds I can't even see the gash. "These little nicks always look worse when you have them, but they're never really that bad."

He smirks as he releases me. "There, all better."

I stare at my thumb. It seems…fine now. It throbs, though. Aching.

"You tell Mikey and your dead."

"Of course," he laughs.

"Or Leo," I emphasize.

"Not a word."

I sigh and rub the back of my neck. I'm not good at this. "Thanks."

"No problem," he smiles.


End file.
